


Shut Up.

by arinwrites



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lil bit of smut, getting very smutty now, hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wHAAAT ARIN IS ALIVE AND NOT WRITING DESTIEL??? SHOCKER. Well if you have read my destiel and have stumbled upon this then shield your eyes, this isn't the ship you're looking for. This is some grade A egobang because I am trash. Some destiel should be up tomorrow. Have fun. (This is my first attempt at egobang so let me know your thoughts.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wHAAAT ARIN IS ALIVE AND NOT WRITING DESTIEL??? SHOCKER. Well if you have read my destiel and have stumbled upon this then shield your eyes, this isn't the ship you're looking for. This is some grade A egobang because I am trash. Some destiel should be up tomorrow. Have fun. (This is my first attempt at egobang so let me know your thoughts.)

Arin was having a normal day, at least for Game Grumps standards. They were in the middle of filming more Mario Maker episodes, something that had quickly became part of their routine after that first few episodes had taken off. It must have been the funny stories that it dug up, the albeit familiar sound of Danny’s laugh mixed with Arin’s, but most likely the sound of Arin’s frustration and outright anguish at any given level that wasn’t beatable within 15 tries or less. Danny knew that it was hilarious, especially when experiencing it first hand, his own uncontrollable laughter filling the room. “A-Arin, oh my fucking god, stop.”

Despite Dan’s pleas, Arin continued to re-live his own personal hell, running into the same spike at the same part of the same level for at least ten minutes now. A first it was slight irritation, an emotion that Danny could solve by running a hand through Arin’s hair and whispering ‘it’s alright Big Cat’ into his ear softly. Not that anyone knew it, but almost always when filming Game Grumps (or at least the rage inducing stuff) Arin was leaning his head against Dan’s shoulder, resting his head in his lap, or even sometimes sitting in his lap, smiling when Danny pressed a kiss to his neck or pulled him closer. Today was a lap day, partially because Arin was in the mood for some attention from his more-than-friend Danny.

Nevertheless, Arin had long since surpassed manageable anger levels, but Danny still ran a gentle hand through his hair even as he laughed hysterically at Arin’s misfortune. Danny did mention to choke something out between laughs. “Really, Ar, I think you should stop for your own mental health.” Dan pulled him a little closer, pressing a small kiss to his neck and whispering into his ear. “C’mon, Baby Girl, why don’t we stop recording so we can relax.” Dan’s next chuckle was little more sinister than before, something that showed that he knew exactly what he was doing to Arin, but Arin wasn’t having it.

No matter how much Dan teased and pulled out the pet names, Arin was damned determined to finish that level even if he ended up with a raging hard on by the end of it (which he probably would with how this was going). “Dan, I’m gonna fuckin’ beat this-“ Arin died in the middle of his sentence, taking a brief pause to scream at the TV relentlessly. “I’m gonna fuckin’ beat this level.” As soon as Arin finished the sentence he had died again, and Dan was legitimately concerned that his boyfriend was going to go insane when he yelled at the TV like it had personally threatened him.

“Arin, dude, stoooop.” Dan exaggerated his vowels jokingly, hoping to coax Arin out of his self-induced torture. Besides the fact that he didn’t want Arin to literally explode with anger, now Dan was the one with the raging hard on, which only made him more impatient. It was then that Danny got an idea. A dirty, mischievous idea as he adjusted himself to rut against Arin’s ass. The look on Arins’s face was priceless.

“N-Next time on Game Grumps.” Arin choked up slightly, a reaction to Dan’s ever-present erection sliding along his ass and quickly spouted a messy outro. “I have sex with Arin!” Dan cut in with a childish smile, burying his face in Arin’s neck and attacking it with kisses. Arin then quickly stopped recording, laughing at the slightly ticklish feeling of Danny’s mess of fluffy hair against his skin. Of course, none of their fans really knew about their relationship and just assumed that they were joking, which was true for a while. Sexual jokes and overall homosexual tendencies were what Game Grumps was made of, but with the power of suggestion and some enthusiastic fans, Dan and Arin were bound to mess around at some point even if it was just for shits and giggles.

Backstory aside, things weren’t going to stay PG for too long with the original intentions still in place. Dan did plan to make truth out of his earlier statement, letting slide off of his lap to lay on the couch and then locking lips with him as soon as humanly possible afterward. The kiss wasn’t rushed or urgent, just something that naturally happened and that had them both smiling like idiots. They were always so happy together, their personalities meshed perfectly. It was Dan who pulled away, still grinning and pressing a kiss to Arin’s cheek before speaking. “We never make it off of the couch, do we?”

Arin shoved Dan playfully, a small chuckle filling the air. “Shut up and fuck me, Dan.”

Dan laughed as well, gazing into to Arin’s eyes as if he’d just been given a challenge. “Whatever you say, Baby Girl.”


	2. Keep Going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEESSS I'm enjoying writing this a lot. I'm sorry that it took longer than expected.

Arin felt his stomach drop in a good way when Dan pulled ‘baby girl’ from his collection of nicknames that got his boyfriend worked up. Now that Arin was actually paying attention to what Dan was doing, it was very easy to get to him quickly and Danny wasted no time, sliding his hands under Arin’s shirt and leaning forward to press their lips together again. Arin wrapped his legs around Dan’s waist, pulling him closer and shivering with anticipation as the older man’s hands skimmed across his skin gently.

“You’re always so sensitive Ar, gets me all hot and bothered.” Dan chuckled, the statement partially sarcastic but still entirely factual as he leaned in to kiss along Arin’s jawline softly like the hopeless sap he really was. He always put so much feeling into it, gave everything a meaning. It was charming and oddly romantic no matter what they were doing. Even grabbing Arin's ass, he did it for a reason, because it was a nice ass and because he loved him.

Whatever the intention, Arin was very extremely okay with what Dan's hands were doing at that exact moment and hoped that they stayed there, that was until he had become aware of the overwhelming amount of clothing still present between the two of them. That was gonna have to go. "Dan, babe, clothes." Arin could admit that he had a bad habit, a bossy an expectant attitude that went along with one word commands, but Dan ate that shit up like it was Skittles. And Dan really fucking loved Skittles.

  
Danny reluctantly moved his hands away from Arin's ass, instead unzipping the pants that belonged to the man underneath him with incredible speed and finesse, almost as if he had done it a million times before. (Which...was only a slight exaggeration.) It was somewhat of a hassle to actually get them off grom the position they were in...but it was slowly but surely happening. Damn Arin for wearing jeans. At least Dan had the decency to wear shorts that he could easily discard in moments like these.

Once they had finally stripped down to boxers (boxers-briefs for Danny; he would have been swimming in anything else), they were back to making out. Just simple, sweet, slightly raunchy making out as they moved back to their original positions, grinding together in some sort of mindless rhythm. This was Arin's favorite part, just pushing and pulling and _touching_ with no real goal yet, except of course the goal in the back of both of their minds.

It was a short lived, but much appreciated, few minutes of teasing and grinding and overly loving kisses exchanged between them, but the moment that Dan’s hands dipped under Arin’s waistband was a moment of bitter-sweet realization. The realization in question was that Arin really wanted Danny to hurry the fuck up now that he had finally initiated, a shiver running down his spine when his boxers were pulled out of the way and Dan inched his hands closer to where Arin wanted them. “Dan- c’mon, stop being a tease.” Arin didn’t mean to beg, but his words came out slightly breathy and a little helpless.

Danny chuckled and teased even more, running his hands down Arin’s thighs and then slowly sliding them back upward. “Oh be quiet, I know you like it.” He moved to kiss down the younger man’s chest, trailing his mouth lower and lower until finally dragging his tongue across the head of Arin’s cock with a mischievous look on his face. Arin bit his lip to keep quiet, his back arching slightly when Dan took the first inch or two into his mouth and let his free hand wrap itself around the base. Once Danny had a steady rhythm going, Arin reached out to bury his hands in the beautiful mess of hair in front of him and tugged at it just how he knew Dan liked it. (It was all too tempting not to)

Dan was far from a blowjob expert, he did have a gag reflex that got in the way far too often in his own opinion, but he had his techniques and he definitely knew how to use his tongue in just the right way to get Arin off quickly. It was all about practice, and Arin certainly didn’t mind devoting some extra time to letting Dan suck his dick once in a while, he _did_ get better at it after all. Arin was really thanking himself for letting Dan practice right about now as he leaned back against the couch and thrust up into the older man’s mouth with a breathy moan. There was a brief death glare from Danny when Arin almost made him gag, and after that Arin forced himself to stay still so that Dan could finish the job.

Even though Danny had seemed slightly irritated, he couldn’t really stay mad for long, knowing that he would’ve done the same thing in Arin’s position. Instead, Dan slid his mouth and hand along Arin’s cock faster, adding a few twists of his wrist and flicks of his tongue to the repetitive up and down motion that he had worked out to catch Arin by surprise. When Dan felt the grip on his hair tighten he moaned around the erection in his mouth, knowing he had done something right when he heard the man under him groan loudly in pleasure.

“Dan- if you don’t slow down…” Arin could have completed the thought but he was interrupted by the pace speeding up even more, making him moan again in response and pay extra close attention to the building sensation as he got precariously close to the edge with no signs of Danny slowing down anytime soon. There was no objection from Dan at his earlier statement, more or less encouragement as Dan stared up at him expectantly and continued to hit all of the places that drove Arin crazy with that magic tongue of his. Soon enough, Arin had nothing left in him to hold back, his back arching slightly up off of the couch as he came into Danny’s mouth with a groan.

Shortly after Arin had finished, Dan pulled his mouth off of his slowly softening erection, licking his lips as he swallowed the come in his mouth and looked up at the younger man in front of him with a grin on his face. “So, did you enjoy yourself?” He chuckled softly, leaning back over Arin to press a kiss to his cheek. Dan was always sweet and cuddly after sex, even now when Arin hadn’t even gotten him off yet. Arin decided to point this out, looking towards the bulge in Danny’s pants and then back up at him.

“Yeah, I’m great.” Arin laughed softly, still treading through post-orgasmic bliss. “What about you, I can get you off quick before we film the next episode.” Arin ran a hand through Danny’s hair gently, lifting his leg slightly to brush against Dan’s erection. Dan made a muffled noise of pleasure, but ignored it, knowing that they needed to get filming. As Arin sat up, Dan leaned against shoulder, nuzzling into him slightly. “It’s okay, Baby Girl, get me later. Let me cuddle you while you play.”

Arin suddenly got a mischievous look on his face, looking over at Danny with an evil glint in his eye. “You know what, I have an idea.” Arin moved his hand to press against Dan’s erection, handing him the controller while he did. Dan swallowed hard, biting his lip at the feeling. Arin smirked back at him. “You play, and I’ll get you off. Let’s _multitask_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more c:


	3. Multitask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HERE YOU GO LAST CHAPTER.

“Arin, this is a terrible idea.” Danny took a deep breath, knowing that this wasn’t going to go well before he even started recording. Arin’s hand was already resting against the bulge in his boxer briefs, making him on edge and tense right away. Nevertheless, Arin reached out to press a button that would start the recording, chuckling at how tightly Dan gripped the controller in his hands. Dan was sensitive, and it was overly entertaining to push all of his buttons and watch him react, the small, held-back noises were practically music to his ears.

Arin smirked as he typed the level code in, shifting the hand on Dan’s cock slightly. Danny managed to keep quiet, but he definitely bit his lip hard and threw his head back against the couch to do so. “I couldn’t beat that last level so I said fuck it and now I’m making Dan play.” Arin smiled with evil intent, his hand teasing along the waistband- precariously close to Dan's dick- as he loaded the level up. Dan took a deep breath and attempted to ignore Arin’s actions, hoping that he could be somewhat successful after at least 20 years of experience with silent and shameful masturbation.

“I’ve been passed the controller with the assumption that I can actually beat a level, which isn’t very likely.” Danny let out a half-hearted laugh, pressing start and getting on with it. Arin patiently waited, his hand unmoving on the older man’s crotch. Dan couldn’t help but wonder what he was up to, but he was sure that he’d find out soon. For the time being he acted like everything was normal, initiating casual conversation about various topics with varying levels of inappropriateness and stupidity. The only time he really did anything out of the ordinary was when Dan fucked up in the game and died, an extremely effective wakeup call to the man currently bearing the controller. Within a split second, Arin was stroking along the outline of Danny's cock, only one measly layer of fabric to separate skin to skin contact.

“Fuuuucck.” Dan took advantage of the situation, the long and exaggerated noise fitting right in with the unfortunate death happening on screen. At least Arin was being smart about this, he was sure that Kevin didn’t feel like editing out all of their annoying sex noises in post. (They had to scrap a whole half of an episode once because they had started messing around.) “Did you give me a hard level purposely?” Arin chuckled, enjoying himself a little too much. “You fuckin’- you are lucky there is not a window in the grump space because if there was I would be throwing you out of it.” Arin was having a full on laughing fit, sliding his hand under the waistband of Dan’s boxers when he died yet again. Danny’s breath hitched sharply at the sudden contact and he sincerely hoped that the mic hadn’t picked it up. “God damn it, Arin.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Arin fucking _giggled_ , wrapping his hand around Danny’s dick with extreme finesse. (Yes, finesse, not an incorrect word choice.) Dan’s toes curled slightly, his socked feet nervously brushing together at the direct contact that distracted him more than he cared to admit. Of course his stupid distracted head made him die again, and damn if Arin didn’t take that as an invitation to start moving his hand with a steady rhythm. “I think you’re _dying_ purposely, Dan.”

Danny let out a defeated sigh, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to stop Arin from getting his way (not that he particularly wanted to.) “When we are done filming I will kill you.” Dan laughed softly, but the laugh was quickly cut off when he died again, apparently a direct trigger for Arin to flick his wrist and drag his thumb along the head of Dan’s cock, using his other hand to push down the boxers that were previously in the way.

“Oh, c’mon, you don’t wanna kill me.” Arin scoffed, going back to the slow and steady pace he had set before while Dan vaguely paid attention to the game on screen. Danny was only partially sure that he agreed with Arin’s statement, not really too clear on his own thought process at the moment. His breathing was slightly labored as Arin continued with no real end in sight, even more so when another death brought yet another pace change that caused Danny to inadvertently thrust up into Arin’s fist and groan slightly too sexually for the emotion behind the noise to be anguish.

“N-no, I don’t think I want to kill you.” Dan laughed nervously, biting his lip and briefly losing track of the task at hand before forcing himself to stare at the TV. It wasn’t as easy as before now that Arin started doing that _thing_. The thing where he talked slightly lower and licked his lips and looked god damn irresistible. It was hard to pay attention to anything but Arin Hanson jerking you off when Arin Hanson was literally next to you and jerking you off; that was just fact.

Arin was cheating now, he was straight up _cheating_ the system. Dan did not die, he did the opposite of dying. He was almost at the end of the stage but Arin fucking sped up again, teasing Dan to no end with fucking wreckless abandon and inadvertently causing Danny to run off of a cliff. “Oops.” Arin shrugged, speeding up with a skillful flick of his wrist.

Danny made an almost painful held back whimper noise, getting a little too close to the edge for his own comfort. “Aaaarin.” Dan wasn’t sure if he wanted to beg for more or less, instead settling for whatever Arin interpreted the plea for, which was apparently the more risky of the two options; not that Danny expected anything else. “Mhnf- could you let me finish this please?” Dan attempted to muffle a moan, desperately hoping for anything but another death in this God forsaken level.

Of course the game couldn’t grant him even one victory, a death directly next to the end of the stage signaling the end of the episode and the end of Arin restraining himself, determined to make Dan lose control with the relentless pace of his hand. “Next time on Game Grumps!” Arin chuckled as Dan slammed a hand over his own mouth, his other hand gripping the arm of the couch as he came over Arin’s hand.

“Fucking- Jesus Christ, Arin.” Dan spoke breathlessly, trying to regain his composure as quickly as possible. Arin casually licked his hand clean of Dan’s come, looking straight at him while he did it with that fucking smirk on his face.

“Hey, I don’t see you complaining.” Arin chuckled, turning off the recording with a soft click.

Dan rolled his eyes, playfully shoving Arin’s side. “Oh, come on Arin, _shut up_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is done, but I will write more egobang in the future because I'm trash. If you have any specific ideas for a story I should write drop them in the comments c:


End file.
